I Can't Just Be Your Friend
by gypsypie44
Summary: Angela and Jordan have broken up and are now 'just friends'. but what happens when one of them cant handle being 'just friends' please read and review :rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

A/N: alright, here it goes Im starting another MSCL story (Angela and Jordan of course) I have also written "Little Wonders" which is an Angela/Jordan one shot. Please review : )

Thanks for reading.

I Can't Just Be Your Friend

Chapter 1:

"And once you find the exponent the answer is the square root of 120." Angela looked up as she finished explaining the math problem.

Jordan was strewn across the trunk of his car with his eyes closed. Angela thought he looked deep in thought. His brow was furrowed and he looked confused.

"Did you get that, Jordan?" Angela pried, trying to get a response.

"Huh? Oh yeah . . . math, you were talking about uh . . . numbers." Jordan attempted, his eyes still closed.

Angela picked up her notebook and lightly smacked him in the shoulder.

"Jordan if you don't listen your going to fail your test tomorrow." Angela held back a laugh as he quickly sat up, obviously startled at her touch.

"Oh . . . Angela. I'm sorry. My mind was somewhere else. I'm sorry. I'll listen now, promise."

"Are you alright?" She looked at him oddly.

"Who me? I'm fine. Please can you go over the problems again?" He gave her a tiny pout.

She sighed, even though they had been just friends now for a couple months, she was still hypnotized by his charm.

"Alright, see how the variables are on both sides of the problem?"

He turned over so he was flat on his stomach with his hands resting under his chin as he peered down into the backseat as Angela continued explaining.

His mind began to drift again. Her back was to him and her head was poured over the book as she pointed out the correct answers.

He lifted his head a bit and inhaled her scent.

'God why did she have to smell so damn good.' He groaned in his head.

Angela flipped her head around.

"Got it?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I understand." He faked.

"Jordan are you really listening to me?" She questioned a serious look on her face.

'God did she look cute when she was serious. What was he talking about; she was cute all the time.'

"Yeah, I promise."

She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Good because I really want you to do good on this test, it can really help your grade."

'Why does she have to touch me like that? God why does she have to be like, the way she is. She makes me weak."

He shook his head and she gave a small smile, and went back to the book.

He groaned inwardly.

'Whose great idea was it to be just friends?'

please review if you like it. Ill post more asap!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Angela's gum smacked loudly as the large bubble finally popped. She was leaning against some random kids locker with her right foot propped up behind her and her fingers nervously tapping against her French book. She had cut class five minutes early to see how Jordan did on his test.

She peered back into the dimly lit classroom and found Jordan's head still slumped over his Algebra test. Sighing, she leaned her head back against the locker and closed her eyes, waiting. They had sat in Jordan's car and studied the same math problems for over an hour yesterday and she felt like nothing had been accomplished.

It didn't help that every time she finished explaining a problem, Jordan always had that far away look in his eyes. Actually it was a look she had been noticing for the past couple weeks. Ever since they broke up and decided to try to be friends he had been acting so weird.

Whenever she asked him what was wrong he always reassured her he was fine and then changed the subject. She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to try her hardest to find out.

Sneaking a peak back into the classroom, she saw that Jordan was now tapping his pencil against the desk as he pressed the buttons on his calculator. She took this moment to study him. He had his hair pushed back out of his face, the effect of his massive hands that would run through his hair when he was nervous. His jacket was slung across the back of his seat and his blue flannel shirt was tied around his waist. The sole of his combat boot was hitting the ground, up down up down, as his leg twitched beneath the desk.

His left hand was currently up at his mouth as he chewed off pieces of finger nails. Jordan had the cutest finger nails she had ever seen on a guy; she even told him once that they reminded her of little moons. He was just too adorable when he was nervous. He always…wait a second, what was she saying?

She shouldn't be thinking like this. 'Bad Angela!' They broke up, he couldn't be cute anymore. His little quirks were adorable anymore. Ok, he could still be cute, but not to her! There was too much pressure when they were in a relationship. She always felt like because of who he had been with before her and how experienced he was, that she always had to compete. But then she finally realized that she wasn't ready for all of the romantic pressure that came hand in hand with dating Jordan Catalano. And they were always fighting! It was better this way, being friends and not having to deal with all the stress she just wasn't ready for yet. The only feelings she felt towards him now were friendly…weren't they?

As her mind was pondering over the subject of friends, she was jilted out of her thoughts by the bell that signaled the end of the period. She reorganized her books into her left hand and tugged down on her over-sized t-shirt with her right. Shoving her hair behind her ear she waited anxiously for Jordan to appear with the news of his test.

**^ ok sorry its late and I randomly decided yesterday to log back on to fanfiction and I like completely forgot I had a bunch of unfinished stories on here. So good news is I am finishing them. This is a poor excuse for a chapter but as I mentioned it's late and this is as far as I got! Hahaha so sorry again for having a complete mind blank for like a year. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
